What if: Jason and Liz 2000
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is what would happen if Liz was forced to marry Jason to save him from jail. They both love each other and get married. What happens to the residents of Port Charles. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and General Hospital.


This is a "What if" about Jason and Liz. Liz stumbles into the middle of a shootout with Jason and Sorel. She must marry Jason to protect him. Liz also realizes that her life in Port Charles is being run by people who think they know her better than she knows herself. They leave to make a fresh start after his trial. I don't own the characters, they belong to ABC and General Hospital.

Jason was sitting at the bar drinking his third beer when he saw his boss and his ex-girlfriend come into the bar. Sonny went to get a beer and sat down next to Jason. "I have a job for you to do. Sorel needs to go. You are the best. I need you to do this for our families and friends. Can you handle this assignment?"

"Yes, I can. I heard that he plans on meeting with a few associates tomorrow afternoon at the park. It will be handled."

Jason looked at Sonny and left. Jason never even looked towards Carly at all. Carly was not happy at all. Sonny just looked at her and sighed.

The next day, Liz was working her morning shift at Kelly's. She planned on going to the park to sketch later after her shift. She knew that the weather was starting to get warmer and she loved soaking up the sun's rays. She was having a great morning until Carly showed up. She loved to make Liz feel that she was never good enough. She thought that since her mother ran Kelly's that she could treat her like she was her toy.

"Momma told me that you are still going to school. I don't know why because you will never be good enough. Do you really think that anyone would buy your stupid paintings? Jason has told me about your work and I know that he feels the same way. You should just leave this town, there is nothing for you here."

When Bobbie heard how Carly was talking to Liz, she was upset. "Carly, you need to apologize to Elizabeth right now. Show some respect for people who work. You could use a job to keep yourself busy, instead of bothering my waitresses."

"Momma, I am sorry. I just think that she needs to leave Port Charles. This town is not big enough for the two of us." Carly hugs her mother and walks out the door. Bobbie looks at Liz and gives her a hug.

"I am sorry about her. She just doesn't have a clue about real life."

"It is okay. She doesn't bother me too much, but maybe she is right. Maybe I should think about leaving Port Charles. I just have a few classes left and I will have my bachelors' degree. I could probably find a gallery to work at in New York with my degree. I will only have to put up with her for a few months."

Liz had finished her shift and headed towards the park. She sat down at her favorite bench and started to sketch. She had put her head down for a minute when someone came up behind her bench. He put a gun to her head and made her leave her things and go with him. Jason saw the man grab Liz and he was upset. He watched from a distance and saw where he took her.

Jason went up behind the man, pulled him around and shot him. He grabbed Liz and the two of them fled the park. Sorel saw what happened and went after the couple. Sorel was not smart because he did not realize that Jason was in love with Liz. He just thought she was a friend. Sorel then pulled a gun on the couple and made them walk towards the pier. Jason knew what he had to do, and he had shown Liz what to do in case this happened.

"Jason, why do I ever listen to you. You only get me in trouble. I should have listened to your ex today and left town." Jason was amused by what she was saying but he was able to read between the lines about Carly.

"You should have listened to her. The world is out there. You just have to run and get it." Liz knew that it was her chance to run. When Sorel saw Liz running, he tried to shoot her, but she was too fast. Jason pulled out his gun and he shot Sorel and kicked him into the harbor.

The cops were on their way. Jason told Liz not to say anything. Just get Diane when they release you. The cops arrested Jason and brought Liz in for questioning. She didn't say a thing.

When they were down at the police station, Liz called up Diane. Diane came down and had Jason out of the police station in less than an hour. When they left, Diane said that the two of them needed to go to her office, immediately.

"Okay. I am going to say this once. I know that it is self-defense. The police will try to make it seem like it was a hit. Jason, you need to marry Liz, so she won't be called into testify against you. I know the both of you have feelings for each other. Just act on them now. Get married and then let me worry about the rest. Liz, you finish school this May. When you finish, the two of you need to leave Port Charles. I hope you both are hearing me. I am good, but I can only do so much."

Jason looked at Liz. She could see the love in his eyes. He could see the love in her eyes. "Liz, will you do the honor of marrying me? I know that we won't be able to have a big wedding, but later we can. We can go to the Justice of the Peace and get married tonight."

Liz looked at him and then at Diane. "I would be honored to marry you tonight. How can we get a Justice of the Peace that fast?"

Diane already called for one and gave Jason directions. "Thank you, Diane for everything." Jason grabbed Liz and the two took off to get married. The officiant was a nice older gentleman and his wife. The two of them looked at the young couple and knew they were in love.

"How can I help you? What kind of wedding would you like? I have flowers, clothes, photographer but sorry no wedding cake. My wife just finished a chocolate cake if you would like that?"

"That sounds great to all of it. My fiancée love chocolate cake. I think that when we get married in front of our family and friends, we will have a wedding cake, but the flavor is chocolate. Thank you very much on letting us come tonight."

The wedding ceremony was quick and to the point. The marriage certificate was signed and the two of them were legally wed. Now, they had to go back home and tell the families. Jason decided that he wanted to spend a few days alone with his wife first.

Jason found a hotel room for them and it was perfect. They were in the mountains and the view from their room was beautiful. The only thing that Jason wanted to see was Liz. They had picked up some supplies to get them through the next few days. They both turned off their phones. In fact, Diane had them leave them at her office. She gave Jason a burner phone, so he could call her after they were married.

They bought some clothes, toiletries and a bottle of champagne. He carried Liz over the threshold and heard her laugh. "You are such a romantic. I promise not to give your secret away. I was thinking that maybe we should move after I graduate. You can find us a place to start over, but it is so beautiful and peaceful up here. Especially since Carly would be far away."

He gently put her on their bed and helped get her comfortable. They had brought dinner inside their room and the two started to eat. The couple who married them, gave Liz and Jason their chocolate cake. The champagne was chilling, and the dinner was outstanding. Liz could see herself in a few years, having children and owning a gallery. She just wondered what Jason would do.

"I was thinking that maybe I could have bike shop. I could sell and fix motor cycles and other vehicles. We could live on Cape Cod during the summer and in the winter, we could go south to Florida."

"I think that Cape Cod would be great, but I don't need to move south because of the snow. We could just use snowmobiles to get to work. I just need to finish up my classes. I have two months and then we can go. If you want, you can go find us a place and we can move in as soon as I get my degree."

The two of them finished eating and then Liz showed him the jacuzzi tub that was on the balcony. She knew that it would be a little cool, but what she had planned, they would warm up fast. "Honey, I will get the hot tub ready and you call Diane. I know that she is anxious about us getting married. Then we must call our families. I know that Emily will be hurt and upset but we didn't have time to plan it."

Liz went out and started the hot tub. She watched Jason make a few phone calls and then the two of them got into the tub. The bubbles and heat were taking away all their stress. Jason kissed Liz gently. The two of them had been close but had never made love before so this was new for the two of them.

Jason wanted to take his time, but Liz was a bit impatient. She wanted to feel all of him, inside of her now. She straddled Jason and slowly slid down his hard shaft. She felt so good and she knew that now she could have this every day. She kissed him, and she started to feel like she was about to go over the edge. She sped up and she tightened up which put Jason over right after she climaxed.

Jason then put on a robe and handed one to Liz. The two of them went inside and Jason lit a fire in the fireplace. The two of them snuggled together and started to make phone calls. Liz called her Grams and Emily. Jason had already called Diane and Lila. He was not ready to deal with anyone else, but he could hear Liz try to explain herself to both her grandmother and his sister. They both thought she should be with Lucky. They didn't understand that she truly loved Jason.

Jason watched the fire and he could see that she had been crying. She walked over to the couch where he was watching a ballgame. She put her head on his shoulder and just hugged him. He let her do that for a little bit and then he made her look at him. "I know that they didn't take it well, but they have two months before we move. We will get them to understand how much we really love each other. The problem for me is leaving Sonny. I don't know how Diane is getting me out of the Sorel mess, but I am more afraid of what Sonny will say if I tell him that I want out."

"I think that we need to find someone that you trust from the five families that you can go plead your case. I think that Max's father, Mr. Giambetti would be the one to ask. He seems reasonable and maybe you can do favors for the five families where we are moving too. You can have a bike shop which would be a perfect place to hide things or people."

"I think that you have been talking to Diane too much. It is a good plan though. When we get back, I will give him a call." Jason kissed Liz and soon the two of them were in bed making the most of their limited time.

The two of them loved their suite in the mountains. It was beautiful, but the two of them stayed mainly close to their room. They didn't go anywhere until they were leaving. They stopped at a couple of places that Liz wanted to see. They made it back by early evening. The problem was where to stay until everything was settled and Liz graduated. Jason went and got their phones from Diane's office. He called his grandmother and asked if they could stay at the gatehouse. No one was using it and Jason didn't want to go back to the penthouse and deal with Sonny and Carly.

Lila gave him permission but said that they needed to stay in the mansion for the next couple of days until the gatehouse was ready for them. Liz didn't want to fight with Emily, but she knew it was coming. They knocked on the door and Reginald let them in. His parents were at work and Edward was at ELQ. Lila was waiting for the two of them in living room.

"Thanks, grandmother. I don't know how I am going to get my stuff without alerting Sonny. Maybe, I can have someone pack up my things and bring them over when the gatehouse is ready. I know that I have to see him, but I am not looking forward to it."

Lila understood, and she took his hands and held them. "I want you to know that everything will work out the way it should. I love the both of you and so does your family. Emily will just have to get over herself. I love her, but she doesn't really understand how the two of you feel about each other. Elizabeth, you will have to show her and make her understand. I know she only wants the best for both of you. I will want a proper wedding before you move. We can have it here in the gardens right after you graduate."

"Thank you. We would love that." Lila returned to her room and made herself scarce for a while. Emily came home from her classes and saw her brother and best friend. She didn't know what to say.

"I am sorry about this. Things were a bit crazy and Diane said that we should get married, so I would not have to testify against my husband. I do want you to know, Emily that I love your brother. Jason means the world to me. I thought that Lucky did, but he just wants me to do what he wants me to do. He doesn't think that I can do or say anything right. I hope that one day we can become friends again, but I understand if we can't."

Jason looked at Emily and could tell that she was torn. He went to hug her and soon she was crying. "Emily, grandmother wants us to get married after Liz graduates this May. We plan to do that and then we are moving away. I just hope that I can leave Sonny. I want you to know that we both love you very much."

Emily hugged the two of them and left the room. Liz felt a little better, but she knew it was still far from where they were a few days ago. Jason knew that he needed to see Sonny. He made a phone call to meet him at Jake's. Liz decided that she needed to see Bobbie and quit her job. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into anyone. Jason took her to Kelly's before he went to Jake's. "I will pick you up at your studio apartment. Take whatever you want, and we will set up a place in the gatehouse for you to paint. We can get anything that you want for the gatehouse and make it ours until we leave. I love you, Mrs. Morgan."

"I love you, Mr. Morgan. Wish me luck. I don't want to see Carly today. Although, I will be able to tell her how I really feel. It could be my lucky day, but I don't want to push. I still have two months to live in this town."

"I need the same kind of luck from Sonny. I did call Max's father and I will be flying to Italy in the next few days. Do you have any classes? It will be just a few days."

"I have two classes tomorrow and Wednesday. My last class is at three and then I don't have one until Tuesday of next week."

"Good, I will get us a flight to Italy for Wednesday afternoon. I love you." Liz walks into Kelly's while Jason heads towards Jake's.

Liz walked into the diner and went into Bobbie's office. Her boss was sitting there checking over her inventory when she spotted her favorite waitress. "How are you this evening, Elizabeth? Do you need anything?"

"Bobbie, I want to thank you for all that you have done for me. I am putting in my notice today, I just got married to a wonderful man. We plan on moving away when I graduate from the university. I hope you understand. I just need to do this before your daughter finds out. She is not going to be happy when she sees that Jason and I are married." Bobbie then looks at the young woman's hand and sees the wedding ring that she has on.

"Wow, congratulations. I thought that one day, you would be marrying my nephew. I guess that is another reason why you are leaving. It could get weird with both my nephew and daughter here all the time. I wish you the best. I know the next two months will go by real fast. Thank you for all that you have done here."

Liz hugs Bobbie and then walks out of the diner. She almost made it to her studio apartment when she sees Nik and Lucky. Emily had told them about her getting married to Jason. When Lucky sees Liz, he almost hits her. "I can't believe that you married that mobster. We were supposed to be true soulmates. What happened?"

"You were taken away and brainwashed. You tried to get me to fall in love with your brother. I loved you, but I was tired of making everyone happy at my own expense. I am now getting to be who I want to be. I love Jason. We are married now and soon we will be leaving Port Charles. I just need to graduate first. Then you won't have to see me. I am going to my studio apartment and packing up. Take care, both of you."

Liz started walking away. Lucky wanted to grab and hurt her. Nik would not let him do that. He knew that Liz was happy with Jason. He also knew that Lucky was really in love with Sarah, but wanted to control Liz. He didn't care if he hurt her. That was why Nik made sure that Lucky let her go. "I know about you and Sarah. Now, the two of you can be together and you don't have to lie to Liz anymore. The two of you can be out in the open. You can ask her to marry you now? You should be happy?"

"How do you know about Sarah? I never told you. Did she tell you or are you spying on me?" Nik just looked at him. He knew that Lucky was going to be trouble. He just didn't understand why he would care if he was sleeping with Sarah. Lucky needed to get real with his life and grow up. Nik just prayed that he would do that.

Jason walked into Jake's. He saw Sonny at the bar waiting for him. He was wearing his wedding ring and he put his hand on the bar, hoping that Sonny would notice it. He didn't know how to get into this conversation, but he knew that he needed too. He prayed that Carly wouldn't join Sonny, but of course she did. Carly saw the ring before Sonny did.

"Am I seeing things? Are you wearing a wedding band? If you are, then who did you marry? It better not be Muffin face." Jason was starting to get upset. He knew that she was going to find out, but he hoped that he had more time.

Sonny looked at Jason. He knew that there was a lot more too it then Jason marrying Liz. He just waited till the young man had his say. "Okay, let me say this one time. I love Elizabeth. We got married a few days ago. Liz was sketching in the park. A man went behind her and put a gun to her head. He was an associate of Sorel's. I followed them into the woods. I got behind him, turned him around and shot him. We took off towards the pier. Sorel must have seen what I did, and he tried to shoot us. Liz and I have a plan if we ever get into this kind of situation. I gave her a signal, and she ran. I was able to shoot Sorel when he was trying to shoot Liz. I kicked him into the water and soon the police were called. Diane got me out and said that Liz and I should get married. That way she doesn't have to testify against me. We both love each other and decided that we should just go do it. We came back today. My grandmother wants us to get remarried right after Liz graduates. Then we plan on leaving Port Charles. Carly told Liz that she needed to leave because the town was not big enough for the two of them. I agree and so does Liz. Carly, you got your wish."

"You know that I meant for her to leave alone. I would never want you to leave. You are my best friend. Who will take care of me if I screw up? You know that I need you?"

"Well, Carly I guess I will have to take care of your messes. Jason, why do you think that I will let you leave. You are too valuable. I guess you plan on seeing the five families about this. You know they won't agree to this. I know I won't let you go."

"I need to get going. Liz is packing her things up at the studio. Then we are going to the mansion. I will call you in a few days. I want you to know that I am thankful, for all the things that you have done for me and taught me."

Jason walked out, and he could hear Carly yelling for him to come back. He drove over to the studio apartment and saw Liz finishing up her packing. He could tell from one look that things didn't go well. He took her into his arms and kissed her gently. The two of them headed for the couch. Jason didn't say a word, but Liz could tell that he felt the same way as she did.

"Carly, must have been there too. I can tell when she gets under your skin. Sonny said he would not let you go. Carly told you how much she needs you. You feel torn, but you are also excited about our future. I will tell you what happened to me. I told Bobbie and she told me congratulations. Then when I was almost here, I saw Nik and Lucky. Lucky wanted to hit me, but Nik held him back. Emily told them that we got married and Lucky lost it. The funny thing is I know that he has been seeing my sister. Sarah is someone who loves to hurt me. She couldn't wait to tell me about the two of them."

Jason kissed her until she was seeing stars. The two of them got undressed and made love. Jason could stay right there until the two of them left for Cape Cod. He knew that it wasn't safe to stay there, but he needed to be with her before going back home.

They made it home after everyone had finished dinner. Emily, went to talk to Liz. She heard about Lucky and wanted to make sure that she was alright. "I am fine. I do have something for you. I got it while Jason and I were on our way home today." Liz pulled out the doctor bear for Emily. Then Liz showed her the bride and groom bears she got for Jason and herself.

"Okay. I need to admit that the two of you are cute. I also know about Lucky and Sarah. I shouldn't have tried to keep pushing you together. Thank you for getting me this bear. I will always treasure it. Just remember when you move, that I get to come visit you."

Jason and Liz went up to their room and went to bed. It had been a long day. Liz had class the next morning. Jason planned on looking for a place for them to live in on the cape. The two of them were going to be busy for the next couple of days. Wednesday afternoon, they would be flying to Italy to see Mr. Giambetti.

The two days flew by and soon they were flying to Italy. Liz was so excited because she had always wanted to go there. When the plane landed, they were met by two of Maximus's guards. The guards took the young couple straight to the villa. When they got in, it was early the next morning. The time change was a bit to get used to, but Jason knew that it would be worse when they went home.

Maximus had breakfast ready for the couple. Margaretta had taken Elizabeth inside, so the men could talk. The two of them ate breakfast and Margaretta asked Elizabeth want she wanted to see while she was there in Italy. The conversation was easy between the two women. Elizabeth realized that she could really get used to living out there in Palmero. She knew that living in the states was where she needed to be, but she hoped one day to spend some quality time in Italy.

Jason sat down next to Maximus. He was a little nervous, but he didn't let anyone know it. "I would like to ask you for help getting me out of Port Charles. I can't work for Sonny any longer. I don't trust that he has my back like he did when I first started. I don't have proof, but I feel that he has set me up at least twice by the same man. The last time, Elizabeth was caught in the middle of it and that was one of the reasons we got married. I truly love her and would do anything for her. I can help the families if they need a place to hide. I plan on buying some property on Cape Cod. I want to open a motorcycle shop. I plan on fixing them up and selling them. I also want to repair them for the customers who need them. Elizabeth is going to keep up with her sketching and painting. When she is ready, I want to build her a gallery. She has a lot of talent. I am very proud of her."

Maximus studied the young man and could tell that he was being sincere. "I have called a couple of the families already. They know about your situation with both Sonny and Sorel. They knew that Sorel was a problem and that Sonny was trying to make Sorel go after you instead of him. You were in your rights to take care of that problem and to ask to be released. He is not to be trusted. The minute that he let you go out the first time, should have been enough for you to realize what Sonny thinks about you. Now, he has done that for the second time. The five families will have a meeting in a week. I will be flying you back home and will stand up for you. I will have you and your family under my protection. You will not have to fear Sonny anymore. I guess that I need to bring Max back home. He might not be too happy, but I will find a place for him to learn here in Italy. Margaretta also wants to come with us. She would love to see Port Charles and where our son has been living for the past few years."

Jason was very happy to hear that. The rest of the day, the two of them went to check out Maximus' villa. Margaretta showed Elizabeth her art collection. She knew of a few art galleries that she could take her too. Margaretta loved having the young woman around. She was surrounded by men all the time. She felt that having Elizabeth around was like having a daughter to spoil.

The few days that they got to spend in Italy was truly a magical time for Elizabeth. Elizabeth took a lot of photographs. She used photographs, so she could sketch. She didn't have time to sketch everything that she wanted, so it helped her with the sketches.

The flight back home was quick. She loved the plane that the Giambettis owned. It was like a flying living room. Most of the time, you didn't even know you were flying unless you looked outside, or the pilot hit some turbulence. It was also great place to catch up on sleep.

When they arrived in Port Charles, Lila had the Giambettis stay at the mansion. There was plenty of room for them, and it was more protected. The meeting was going to be in two nights. Jason was happy to find out that the gatehouse was ready for them to move in.

Jason had someone do all the grocery shopping for the house. He had the place refurnished and he knew that Liz might want to change some things. Jason was ready to hand over the reins for anything that they might need. He was also going to let her decorate the place they were buying for their future.

Jason picked up Liz and brought her over the threshold for the gatehouse. She was so happy about the place. It was their own little love nest. She was a little scared about the meeting, but she knew that Maximus was going to be able to set the five families straight. Margaretta and Emily were going to keep Liz company while they were out.

Lila was also going to keep the young bride occupied by having her plan her second wedding. This wedding was going to be everything that the first wedding was not. Liz loved the first wedding, but she knew that she needed to marry in front of the family for Lila, Edward and the rest of the family to be happy. The wedding gown was going to be done by Lila's niece, Chloe. She was a famous designer, and everyone wanted her unique designs.

Emily was going to be the maid of honor and Francis was going to be the best man. Jason had already asked him to be there for his wedding. It was going to be an interesting wedding ceremony. A few days before the wedding, Liz would be receiving her bachelor's degree in Art. She was so excited about finishing school. She had just six weeks left for both events to take place. Then the two of them were setting off for their future. There was one stumbling block and that was Sonny.

The next day, Liz went to her classes. When she finished, she met Emily at Kelly's. The two of them were drinking tea and having a piece of pie when Lucky walked in with Sarah. Lucky went up to say hi to Emily. When he did, he knocked into Liz's chair making her spill her tea on herself. Emily looked at Lucky and knew that he was drunk. He then grabbed Liz's chair and tried to take off Liz's sweater because the tea had spilt on it.

Emily called Nik and he showed up a few minutes later. Nik saw his brother try to take off Liz's sweater. Nik went up to his brother and grabbed him. He then took his brother upstairs, so he could sleep off whatever he had drank or got high on. He came back downstairs and apologized to Liz. "I am sorry for whatever my brother may have done to you. There is no excuse for the way he is behaving. I wish I could understand him, but I don't. He is with Sarah. He says he loves her, but when he sees you, he goes crazy. I am not sure if he is still being brainwashed or if he is just upset with you going on with your life. Either way, he is in the wrong."

Emily kisses Nik and he sits down with them at their table. Liz went into the bathroom to try to clean her sweater before the tea stained it. She turns around and sees her sister waiting for her. "I want you to know that our parents found out about you marrying Jason. They are not happy. Grams told them about him being Sonny's hired hand. They think that you are crazy. First, you don't want to be a doctor and now you marry a mobster. What is wrong with your sense of right and wrong?"

"You should be talking. I know that you are a doctor, but what you are doing with Lucky is beyond absurd. We both know you don't love him. You are just trying to get at me. It's okay. You can have him. I have the love of a great man. We will be moving far from here once I graduate from college. Then Jason and I are getting married for the family. You don't have to worry about whether you get an invitation or not. I will send one to Grams, but that is it with our family. Steven is nowhere around, and you hate me. My parents have no use for me, so there is no sense sending out invitations."

Sarah just smiles and walks out of the ladies' room. Liz then walks out herself. Jason is waiting for her at their table. It is soon time for the men to go to the meeting. Liz, Emily, Margaretta, Lila and Monica are having dinner at the gatehouse. Cook made plenty for the ladies to have their own little party. They started talking about wedding plans. Chloe was going to be there that weekend. When she leaves, she will be starting on Liz's gown. Liz and Lila talked flowers for the bouquets. She couldn't wait to be married in Lila's rose garden. It is the prettiest place on the estate. The food was all taken care of by the Giambettis. The wedding cake was going to be a masterpiece. The only thing that Liz cared about was the different layers of chocolate going into the cake. There was also going to be a chocolate fountain. There was going to be a DJ for the music. There was also going to be two photographers and someone to take video of the wedding. The minister was going to do the officiating.

Jason, Max and Maximus went to the meeting. The meeting lasted just a half hour. Maximus spoke on behalf of Jason and explained why Jason needed to be out from underneath Sonny. He also told the families that Jason and Elizabeth were under his protection along with Jason's family. They asked about Elizabeth's family and they were only going to protect her grandmother.

When the ruling was made, Sonny was fit to be tied. He knew that with Maximus, Jason was going to be free. They did ask Jason if they ever needed help, would he help. Jason told them, he would. He planned on moving to Cape Cod. He told the families about his motorcycle shop. He also told them about Elizabeth's gallery. Although, that wouldn't be for a year or so.

They were very happy about how things turned out. They did want Jason to have protection with him when he left. Johnny O'Brien and Francis Corelli were going to be his partners in the bike shop. They would also be their guards. Jason knew that Liz would be happy because she liked both Johnny and Francis.

Sonny left but he warned Jason that he should never think about coming back to Port Charles. He could visit but not live there. Jason told him not to worry about it. The meeting ended and they all went their separate ways.

Maximus went over to the gatehouse with Jason. The women were still making wedding plans. Maximus and Margaretta had been talking and decided that they would be back for Liz's graduation and their wedding. Jason knew that he still had to invite the five families but at least it will be only for a few hours on their wedding day.

Maximus wanted to help Jason find the right location to start his business. He saw a lot of potential in the young man. He looked at Jason and saw himself as a young man. "I can tell a lot of good things are going to come your way. Do you know about where on Cape Cod do you want to live? There is a lot going on there, but there are a lot of other nice places to live that is not on the cape. Maybe, you could live up in Maine? It is not like a Stephen King novel. I know that is what you are thinking. They have a lot to offer or you could go south. Now, that Sonny knows where you plan on moving too, maybe you should change your mind? It couldn't hurt to think about it?"

Jason realized that he hadn't thought about Sonny still wanting to get back at him. Then he realized that even though the cape is a nice area, maybe they should go someplace else. He needed to speak to Liz and ask her about where they would like to go.

Everyone got together one more time before the Giambettis went back to Italy. Jason and Liz realized that they needed to change their strategy, if they wanted to be safe. The only problem was if Elizabeth was to get famous with her paintings, it would not matter. They had the backing of Maximus and his two best friends. The only thing that he needed to worry about was where they were going to live.

Liz wanted to be near a big city, but not right in it. She wanted to be in a smaller town and start off that way, before going into the big leagues. Jason just wanted her to be happy. The next month, Liz got together with Emily, Lila, Monica and her Grams. She also talked to Margaretta and Chloe over the phone. She was getting excited because in two weeks, she would be graduated from college and have the wedding of her dreams to the man she loved again.

She didn't really need to remarry Jason. She loved the little town where she and Jason got married. It was perfect because it was just them. It was strange to think that soon she would be living with three men. She knew that they were going to have to get a housekeeper for the four of them. Everyone would be going their own ways, and nothing would get done in the house. They would also not have anything to eat, because Liz could only bake brownies. You can't live on that.

Jason had decided that they were going to live in Maine. He found a place that was in the mountains on a beautiful lake. It was not far from the coast, so Liz would have the best of both worlds. They were going to be living a few hours north of Boston. When Liz was ready, she could make her big splash there. Jason told her about a home for sale in a town called Somesville. It was near both the mountains and the ocean. It was a quiet town near Acadia National Park. It would be the perfect place for Liz to sketch and paint to her hearts content. There was so much to see and do. She was going to able to hike, sketch and photograph so many things there in her new hometown. Jason had gone with Francis to check out the area. The two of the took video of the home and the land it was on. They also took a ton of photos, so Liz could see everything in her artist's mind. Johnny helped Francis and Jason decide the best way to protect the new home.

Maximus and Margaretta were on their way for the graduation and wedding. Max and Milo also came to see Liz graduate and marry Jason. Milo was still in school, but Max filled him in on what a great man, Jason turned out to be. Max now had his own territory and when Milo was ready, he was going to let Milo help him out.

Liz was studying hard for her finals. She had turned in her last project for her final in art. She had sketched and painted the rose gardens that she and Jason would be getting married in a few short days.

There were fittings to be done on both the bride and groom's side. Chloe had showed up the day of Liz's graduation. Two days later would be the wedding. Everything was going according to plan.

Liz was a wreck getting ready for her graduation. Emily helped her get dressed and told her that she was the best artist to ever come out of the university. Liz's grades showed everyone had well she did. Jason and Emily brought her to the college. Liz went back and got on her cap and gown.

Everyone was seated and watched all the graduates file into the auditorium. Liz found her seat and she could see Jason and his family watching her. She looked to the other side and was shocked to see her parents, brother, sister and grandmother also watching her graduate. Her grandmother talked her son into going to her daughter's college graduation. She also talked them into going to the wedding. Her mother was not going to go until she heard that Chloe Morgan had designed her daughter's gown. She could not believe that her daughter was marrying a Quartermaine.

When she graduated and was able to put the tassel over to the other side, she finally relaxed. The Quartermaine's put on a huge party for both the graduation and the wedding. There was music, food and dancing. Liz's family heard about everything and showed up like they were royalty. They felt since Liz was their daughter that they could pretend that they were happy for her. The family knew the truth, but they decided that it was better to forget about them.

Maximus was going to give Elizabeth away. Her father assumed that he would give her away. Maximus was going to stand down, but Liz was not having it. She loved her father, but he was only there because his mother forced him. Her mother was there because she found out that Chloe Morgan had designed her gown. She wanted to be there and seen just in case someone famous showed up.

"Dad, I know that Grams forced your hand and that is why you are here. I am very happy to see you, but Maximus has been more of a father to me in the past few months, then you ever have for me since I was born. I love you and I know in your own way, you love me. I just want you to know that therefore, I am having Maximus give me away. I know that my mother does not love me. My sister Sarah feels the same way as my mother. It has always been you and Steven that have cared and loved me. It means a lot that the two of you are here. I know that Grams and Grandpa Steve loved me."

The party went on to the late-night hours. Everyone finally made it to bed after midnight. Liz was getting excited because later that day, it would be their rehearsal and then their wedding day.

Jason had shown Maximus the video of the new home he had purchased. He told him all about the security measures that he, Johnny and Francis had put into the home. The plan is for the young couple to move to their place in Maine right after the wedding.

Everyone was at the rehearsal for the wedding the next day. The minister was there, and everyone was shown their places. It took two tries, but everyone got it done. When the rehearsal was over, everyone went over to the Quartermaine's for dinner. Liz was on cloud nine. She had just graduated, and she was about to marry the man of her dreams for the second time. The case was dropped against Jason since it was all in self-defense.

When dinner was over, everyone went into the ballroom. Liz and Jason shared the first dance. It was like a practice run, for the wedding the next day. "I want to tell you, Mr. Morgan, that you are the most wonderful man in the world. I am so honored to be able to marry you a second time in front of all our family and friends. I also want to tell you that you have truly made all of my dreams come true."

"You have been doing that for me since the first time I saw you at Jake's. I know that Carly and Sonny will try to cause trouble tomorrow, but I think that we should tell them exactly how we feel about them. I know that you want Carly to know how you feel about her and I will be happy to back you up if you need me."

Liz laughed because she knew he was right. The two of them went to the gatehouse to sleep. Jason woke up early because he had a meeting with Maximus, Johnny and Francis. Jason had been to their new home a couple of times to make sure that all the work that needed to be done was finished before the wedding.

Emily went to the gatehouse to see if Liz was up yet. She saw that her best friend was still asleep. She then whispered in Liz's ear, to wake her up. "We have a lot to do before you walk down the aisle today. We have people waiting on us and it is time to have breakfast and get pampered."

Liz had her gown in Emily's room. She was spending her day at the main house until it was time to go to Lila's rose garden. The two of them went up to the main house and sat down for breakfast. Margaretta, Audrey, Monica and Lila were waiting for them to eat too. "Today is going to be fast paced. I need you to ready for anything, Liz. Chloe will be here shortly with her crew to make us all look beautiful. I can't wait to see you marry my son again. We are going to miss you, but we know that you will be on a great journey when you leave. Welcome to our family."

Liz looked at her mother-in-law and tears were starting to form in her eyes. Everyone else also had that look. The breakfast was fun for everyone, but a little sad because they all knew that Jason and Liz were moving early the next day.

"I am going to miss you so much. You are my best friend and sister-in-law. I think that once you get settled, Nik and I will be up to see your new place. Lucky is staying far away today, but Nik is coming. I hope you don't mind."

"Nik is my friend, and he is always welcome to both my new place and the wedding. I am not sure if Lucky is staying far away since my dear sister wants to be here to ruin my day. I know that your brother and I are already married and, so she can't do anything, but I know she will make a fool out of herself. I just don't know how bad it will be."

The rest of the morning went by fast. Chloe and her assistants showed up in the early afternoon after the pampering was done. The women had manicures, pedicures, massages and facials. The next two hours were spent doing everyone's hair and make-up. Sarah and Carolyn showed up for the hair and make-up. Liz didn't say anything. She was happy that they didn't complain too much. Monica and Audrey did a great job of keeping Liz away from her sister and mother.

The guys spent the day talking about Jason's new home. He showed his father and grandfather the video of the new place. He also showed them the security system that was placed in and around their home. He also showed them the bike shop that he had bought. He put the security system in there too.

"Jason, do you think that you can have our home and ELQ done too. I think that your security system is something that we need." Jason thought about it and realized that it would be something that he should patent and maybe start that as a business too.

The afternoon was perfect for the wedding. The sun was shining and there was a slight breeze to keep the heat away. Jason was standing at the gazebo waiting for wife to come down the aisle to him. He watched as the bridesmaids and then his sister walk down to wait for Elizabeth.

Maximus was ready to walk Liz down the aisle. Maximus came to think of Elizabeth and Jason as his own. There was something that made Maximus think of Liz as the daughter that he had lost a long time ago.

She would be just about the same age as the young beauty. He didn't know why he felt a kinship to her and to his wife. They made it down to Jason at the gazebo. He knew that she was beautiful but right now she was breath-taking. Liz held onto Jason's hands while the minister started to speak.

The two of them were lost in each other's eyes. When it came to their vows, the two of them decided to say their own vows. Elizabeth was first. "When I first met you, I thought that you were someone to wary of and that I should stay far from you. I soon found out that you are the one person who I can truly be myself. I don't have to pretend to be anyone else but Liz. You have saved me from myself so many times. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. I have loved you for so long that I am not sure when it started. I do know that when you got hurt, I knew that no matter what happened, I had to make sure that you would be alright. You are my life, love and light. I am so proud to be your wife."

Jason looked at her and didn't know how to respond to what she just said. He looked at her and squeezed her hands. "I realized that you were someone special, that night I saw you at Jake's. You were being manhandled and I saw red. I knew that you were hurt thinking you had nothing left after "Lucky" died. You were mad at me for trying to help but we talked it out. Then I offered you a ride on my motorcycle and I haven't looked back. You are fearless, sexy and smart. You are my light in a rather dark world. You saved me from myself and made me realize that I deserved to be treated better than I was from my "friends". I knew that I loved you and that if you wanted me back, I would do anything to make you happy. Thank you for loving me and believing in me."

The minister then blessed the rings and the two kissed. Jason and Liz were ready to celebrate again. They knew that the reception was going to be a zoo, but they had each other and tomorrow, they were going to be gone from Port Charles.

The photographer went to take pictures of the bride and groom. There were pictures of the family and friends. Liz saw her mother and father walk towards her. When Jeff saw Maximus again, he realized that he needed to talk to Liz. She needed to know why her mother treated her the way that she did.

"Elizabeth, I need to speak to you for a few minutes. Jason can join us, because this is something he needs to know too." The three of them went to main house and talked in Edward's office.

"I first want to congratulate the two of you again. You are a beautiful bride. I love you Lizzie, but you are not my daughter. I found you at General Hospital when you were almost two. You had been kidnapped and when it went south, you were left there. I saw you and you were so small and scared. I picked you up and that was it. I fell for you and so did your grandparents. They saw you right after I did. Steven was also happy to have another sister. Sarah and your mother were not happy. You just seemed so different from us. What I didn't know was your family didn't even live in the US. They were from somewhere in Italy, I believe. I am still not sure. I tried at first to find your family, but then I wanted you to stay. I know that it was selfish of me, but I thought that maybe something happened to your family because of what happened to the person who took you. I guess maybe you will want to find out where you came from and find your family. I have a couple of pictures of you from that time. Maybe that can help on your search. I only want the best for you. You two are perfect for each other. I just hope that you can forgive me some day." Jeff then walked away from Elizabeth.

Liz was in shock. She then remembered how Maximus and Margaretta felt like they were family when she first met them. She didn't know what to do, but she felt that maybe they knew her somehow.

Jason took his wife into the ballroom. She stood next to her husband, as everyone came down the line to congratulate the two of them. The five families had watched the wedding in the gazebo and were also at the reception. They came down the line and Jason introduced them to his wife. When Liz looked up she saw Lucky and Sarah making their way towards them. She prayed they would leave the line, but they were too full of themselves to do that. Sarah tried to kiss her brother-in-law. Jason pulled away, just in time to see Lucky try to grab Liz.

"Hey, Lizzie! I see that you are married to that mobster. Have a great life. You should have been mine. I will collect later when he tires of you."

Nik came over to his brother and took him away. "Are you crazy? This is her wedding day. She is moving away tomorrow, and you are with her sister. What is your problem?"

Jeff went to get his wife and daughter. They needed to leave, and Jeff planned on taking Sarah back with him to Colorado. He knew that Sarah was dating Lucky just to hurt Liz.

Steven came over and congratulated his sister and her husband. "I love you no matter what. You are still my little sister. I know dad told you the truth. He should have told you a long time ago. I just hope you find the family that has been missing you, just know that I love you."

Liz was sad about learning the truth, but it also set her free. She now realized why her mother treated her the way that she did. She looked at Jason. "Should I talk to Maximus? I think he may know something?"

The two of them went over to their table and sat down. Everyone ate a great Italian meal. There also seemed to be another course. Maximus could see that something was troubling Elizabeth. He came over to see her and then he saw the picture she was holding.

"Where did you get that photo? Remember when I said that I lost my daughter when she was a baby. She was almost two and that is her picture. Is this a picture of you?"

Liz looked at Jason and then Maximus. She nodded yes. "Jeff gave me the pictures, after telling me that I was left at General Hospital after something happened to the person who kidnapped me. Jeff, tried to find out who I was but after a while, he just decided to keep me."

He hugged the young woman. His eyes started to tear. Margaretta came over to see what was going on. Monica, Alan, Lila and Edward also went over to see what was going on with Elizabeth. "Margaretta, our prayers have been answered. Elizabeth is our Isabella. I knew that she looked like she could fit right into our family, but now I know for sure that she is ours. Her "father" told her the truth today and gave her a few photographs. They are of her when she was almost two. Those are pictures of our Isabella."

Everyone just stared at Liz and then looked at her parents. Max had come over to see what was going on. When his father told him and Milo about Elizabeth being Isabella, Max just looked like he won the lottery. "Papa, do you remember when I told you about this young woman who looked like my cousin, Angela? Elizabeth is who I was talking about. She makes the best brownies."

Milo and Max hugged their sister. Elizabeth just realized that she went from no family to a large Italian family. She always wanted to go to Italy and now she knew why. When she had gone a few months ago, she felt at home.

Everyone was having a great time. The cake was cut and then everyone was on the dance floor. Jason, could tell the minute when Sonny came into the ballroom with Carly. Carly came right for Jason. "You can't leave us. You need to stay here with the ones that love you and have your back. She will never have your back like I have. You know that she can't love you like I can."

Jason looked at her and then at his wife. "Carly, you and Sonny need to leave. You were not invited. Tomorrow, I will be leaving, and I don't plan on coming back to see you. I will be here to visit my family, but you are not family. Liz is my family. We plan on having a great life."

Sonny then went up to Liz and made a huge mistake. He grabbed the young woman and tried to push her away from Jason. Maximus came up to Sonny. "You need to let go of my daughter. I just found out today that Elizabeth is my Isabella. The man that took her was killed and she was left at General Hospital. Jeff Webber found her, and he illegally adopted her. He told her the truth today. He gave her a few photos of what she looked like then, and that is how I figured out who she was my Bella. You need to back up and leave. She was already under my protection, but now it is different. Do you understand me?"

Sonny knew he had no chance to try anything with the five families there and with Maximus being her father. Carly was mad beyond belief. She could not figure out how lucky Elizabeth could be and now she was rich too boot. Sonny and Carly tried to go out gracefully but that was not going to happen.

There was more dancing, drinking and celebrating. Margaretta was torn. She knew that she needed to be home for Milo. He was going to the university that September in Rome. She just didn't want to leave her daughter. She just found her. Milo went over to talk to his parents and newfound sister.

"I know that Max already knows Bella, but I was thinking. I could go to school in Boston. I could learn what I need to close to my sister. You can stay here in the states and get to know your daughter and new son-in-law better. Max can go back and forth between here and Italy. We want to get to know Bella too. Its just that Jason found the perfect place to live. I don't know how you are going to top that one dad?"

Maximus laughed because he knew that Milo was right. "I guess Momma and I are going to have to move in between the two of you. We have plenty of time to figure it out. Although right now, I am not sure exactly where we will go?"

Jason looked at Maximus. He knew that if he didn't step in that he would not be free from Sonny. "You can all move in with us. We have plenty of room until you find a place of your own. I know that my wife would love to know more about her family. It would be an honor for you to live with us."

Margaretta and Maximus were stunned. Alan and Monica knew that Jason did this because of Elizabeth. There was plenty of room for everyone. Monica planned on going there in a few months. She had a feeling that the Giambettis would have their place by then. Emily was going to medical school in Boston. She wanted to be near all the action. She was happy that her brother was getting out of the mob. She also wanted to be close to her best friend. Nik was also going to move to Boston. He wanted to distance himself from his brother. Lucky was someone that needed to be watched all the time, but he was a grown man. He needed to take care of himself for a change.

Jason and Liz left the reception and retired to the gatehouse. The last few days had been crazy, and it looked like it was about to get crazier. Jason asked Francis to go ahead of them and get more staff for their new place. There was plenty of room, but they needed more than just one housekeeper. Francis was going to hire a couple of extra maids and a full-time cook. He just needed to make sure that they were secure.

Liz was excited but nervous on the big move. They planned on driving there and taking their time. Jason planned on a few stops. Everyone would be there before they got there. Jason was going to stop in New Hampshire for a few days, then Boston and finally their new place. He knew that Liz would love their little side trips because it would be their only time alone for a long time.

(A/N: This is the end or maybe the beginning of another story. It is all up to you.)


End file.
